


联姻

by mozanrendal



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom, gyuhao - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozanrendal/pseuds/mozanrendal
Summary: 关于小动物的部分真的毫无科学依据 放过我 就是为了爽
Kudos: 20





	联姻

**Author's Note:**

> 关于小动物的部分真的毫无科学依据 放过我 就是为了爽

*冷知识：兔子摸背会高潮  
*珉汪汪和浩小兔平时是人形

珉汪汪最近觉得自己家的小兔子有点奇怪。说不上来是哪里，就是有点奇怪。  
小兔子来到珉汪汪的宫殿两个星期了，虽然不会每天都很活泼，主动扑上来求抱抱求亲亲，但也不会躲着自己啊。  
珉汪汪很委屈。  
兔子国和汪汪国打了三十年的仗了，最开始是为了什么打起来的汪汪国和兔子国的首领都忘记了，但是汪汪们冲过去啃了兔子国的胡萝卜，兔子们扛起汪汪国的骨头就往回跑。三十年过去，两国都不得安宁。爱好和平的汪汪国国王和爱好和平的兔子国国王挑选了一个良辰吉日，来到两国边境，决定谈判休战。  
两位国王商量了整整一天，最后做出了一个艰难的决定——将兔子国中最漂亮的浩小兔送与汪汪国最帅气的珉汪汪和亲，以保证两国的和平。  
浩小兔来到珉汪汪宫殿的前一天，珉汪汪紧张得睡不着觉。听说兔子们都软软的，会撒娇，眼睛还亮晶晶的。珉汪汪哼了一声，把脑袋埋进枕头里，好期待啊。因为他是汪汪国最帅气的汪汪，每次出门都有很多少男少女芳心暗许，有汪汪喷上夸张的香水，故意倒在他身上，也有汪汪尖叫着递给他捧花和情书。但是珉汪汪从来没有谈过恋爱，这会造成汪汪国其他少男少女的骚动。于是，当国王和他说兔子国最漂亮的浩小兔要成为他的另一半的时候，珉汪汪的心无比剧烈地跳动了起来。  
我终于，要拥有自己的爱情了吗！  
珉汪汪笑得戳出尖牙，眼睛都亮了起来。国王咳嗽一声：“你收敛一点，不要这么激动。”  
王后摸着珉汪汪的脑袋，慈爱地说：“我们珉汪汪也长大了。”  
珉汪汪才不管呢，他飞快奔回自己的宫殿，叫来关系超好的小熊猫小boo。  
“小boo！小boo！你知道浩小兔吗？”  
“我知道啊。”小boo不以为然，“不是刚刚宣布了要和你结亲吗？”  
“没有多一点的了解吗？”珉汪汪撅起了嘴，“我想知道他好多好多，所有的信息！”  
“那好吧。”小boo站起来，拍拍屁股，“包在我身上！我去帮你打听一下！”  
小boo果然是消息最灵通的，不多时就给珉汪汪送来了一份浩小兔的资料。  
珉汪汪躺在床上打滚，举着手机念小boo发来的消息。  
“会跳舞……那一定很可爱很温柔！”  
“哇！还学过武术诶……好厉害。”  
“喜欢画画！我也喜欢画画！”  
珉汪汪捧着手机，开心地戳出两颗尖牙，好喜欢啊！好喜欢浩小兔啊！  
浩小兔来到珉汪汪宫殿的第一天，珉汪汪做了一大桌好吃的。他指着每一盘菜介绍，这些都是他最爱吃的，都想给浩小兔尝一尝。可是浩小兔只是淡漠地点了点头，每盘菜都尝了一口，只吃了一点就放下了筷子。珉汪汪放下碗，小心翼翼地问浩小兔：“你不喜欢吃吗？”  
“我吃不下，不是……你做得很好吃，只是我一直吃不下很多东西。”  
“哦。”珉汪汪打量了一下浩小兔，他好瘦啊，腿细细的，手细细的，腰细细的，脖子都细细的。珉汪汪暗下决心，我一定要对他很好很好，把他养得胖一些！  
气氛有一点点尴尬，浩小兔讪讪地站起来，问珉汪汪：“我需要做什么吗？”  
“没事！”珉汪汪摇摇头，“等下会有管家来收拾的！你需要整理东西的话就先上去吧！”  
浩小兔怯生生地点了点头，就挪着步子上楼了。珉汪汪坐在椅子上盯着浩小兔的耳朵，好红哦，好可爱。虽然宫殿里有很多很多的客房，但哪还有结亲了却住客房的道理呢！珉汪汪掰着手指想，浩小兔太瘦了，我不能这么不体贴，只顾着自己的想法，我要把他养得胖一些再和他行夫妻之事。这段时间，就忍耐一下吧，我要抱着浩小兔睡觉，千万不能欺负他。  
珉汪汪开心地转了个圈，他觉得自己真是个好丈夫。他决定打个电话给小boo宣泄一下自己激动的心情，于是啪嗒啪嗒走上楼，浩小兔似乎去洗澡了，浴室里传来哗啦哗啦的水声，珉汪汪脸微微红起来，这声音真是容易浮想联翩。  
电话对面的小boo声音传来：“你今天还有时间给我打电话！”  
“我想和你说，他好可爱啊！”  
“你是来说这个的？我挂了。”  
“别别别！”  
“啊喂，你查资料了没有呀？”小boo话题一转。  
“嗯？查什么资料？”  
“你们不洞房花烛夜吗？不查资料难道你有经验哦！”  
“他好瘦哦，我都舍不得，我心疼他，我决定把他养胖一点再……”  
“你有这么好？”  
“这可是我家的小兔子！反正，你放心！我是不会碰他的！”  
浩小兔洗完澡走出来，水蒸气蒸得他脸上红红的，他穿着蓝色丝质睡衣，盯了一会儿珉汪汪，然后移开视线，淡淡地说了一句：“今晚我睡这里吗？”  
“啊……”珉汪汪心想，难道浩小兔不适应和别人一起睡觉吗？可是，可是他们都结亲了诶！他说：“我们不是已经是……”  
“好。”浩小兔很快地应了一声，脸好像更红了一点。  
珉汪汪迈着步子去洗澡了，马上就要过上抱着软软的小兔子睡觉的生活了，珉汪汪幸福地眯起了眼睛。  
浩小兔把自己缩在被子里，苦恼地抠着手指。他是一个所有事情都会做好准备的人，所以来之前托很多人查珉汪汪的资料，特地查清楚他没有恋人，才放心地过来了。珉汪汪温柔又帅气，可爱又体贴，他很喜欢这个未来一起生活的对象。可是，他为什么听到他和别人打电话的时候说“你放心，我是不会碰他的”呢？我是不是破坏了别人的爱情？浩小兔不高兴地想，我怎么就成了恶毒的配角，命定的纠缠，如果早点同我说，我才不会拆散你们呢！  
可是，可是，他们已经结亲了呢。浩小兔眉头皱得紧紧的，这可怎么办。  
浴室门“啪”地打开，珉汪汪带着浴室的温度靠近浩小兔，然后长臂一揽，箍住了浩小兔的腰，温热的气息喷在他后脖颈，低低地说了一声：“睡吧。”  
这算什么！浩小兔证实了自己的想法，他果然是个有恋人的汪汪，对恋人承诺自己绝对不会碰这位强塞过来的为了和平而结亲的另一半。浩小兔脑中已经浮现了一对苦鸳鸯哭着喊着“为什么要我来承担这一切！”，但最后还是屈服于权威和家国的虐恋情节。什么呀！八点档都不演这么老土的故事了好吗？  
浩小兔好想一把甩开他腰上的手，抱着我你不会良心不安吗？你不是有恋人吗？我都给你机会让我睡客房让你更好交代了怎么听不懂呢！浩小兔越想越气，只想坐起来骂珉汪汪，但是奔波了一天太累了，还是在珉汪汪的怀里昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
早上迷迷糊糊醒来，浩小兔依旧被身后的大型移动热源贴得紧紧的，他动了动就僵住了。珉汪汪因为怀里的人扭来扭去也悠悠转醒，愣了愣只来得及说一句抱歉，就匆匆起床了。浩小兔把自己整个人埋在被子里，昨晚贴得太近，早上醒来一动就能感受到珉汪汪的那个东西硬硬的，紧紧地贴在他的臀缝中。太尴尬了！浩小兔的脸上发热，以后不能贴这么近了！  
一个星期过去，浩小兔观察了整整一个星期，都没发现珉汪汪有什么恋人，每天都在同自己一起画画、逛街、做东西吃。要硬说有的话，也就是半夜发生的一件小事。浩小兔很浅眠，所以晚上有什么动静他就很容易醒来。浩小兔发现，珉汪汪在这一周里有三个晚上他睡着没多久就起身出了房间。浩小兔微微醒来，身边果然是没有人的。他气愤地拿被子盖住脑袋，也不知道自己在气什么，这下总算发现了珉汪汪有恋人的证据。珉汪汪怎么能这么不信任自己呢？明明每天都聊很多，明明说了性格很相合，为什么同恋人打个电话也要半夜趁自己睡着呢？浩小兔在床上生半个小时的气，珉汪汪就回来了，然后摸摸浩小兔的头发，把他重新揽进自己怀里。  
难道除了这个以外他们之间已经断绝交流了吗？这也太可怜了吧！浩小兔只能旁敲侧击地问珉汪汪：“你有喜欢的什么吗？”  
珉汪汪眼睛一下亮起来：“我喜欢你呀！”  
浩小兔叹了口气，演戏不用这么演全套的，他又不会告发珉汪汪。珉汪汪一拍大腿，突然站起来说：“你是不是要送我礼物！那你直说嘛！”  
“……没有。”  
“不要因为被我知道了不好意思嘛！礼物的话……你多吃点饭就是对我的礼物了！”  
是了，这就是浩小兔第二个疑惑的点。珉汪汪看着没有恋人就罢了，他也太喜欢吃东西了吧。他不仅喜欢吃东西，还喜欢让浩小兔吃东西。浩小兔怀疑，珉汪汪的梦想是做一个厨师，不然为什么每天变着花样做好吃的，还问浩小兔：“这个好吃吗？好吃你多吃点！”  
浩小兔好同情珉汪汪，不仅要与恋人分离，还不能实现自己作为一个厨师的梦想，最终只能被困在宫殿，每天做东西给一只不自己喜欢的兔子吃，来宽慰作为珉汪汪的人生。  
浩小兔每天摸着肚子，靠在椅子上，叹着气，今天怎么又吃了这么多东西啊！珉汪汪真是好温柔，每天对着不喜欢的人脾气都能这么好，浩小兔看着在认真吃饭的珉汪汪，摇了摇头，和一个本身就很有好感的人每天以这种身份生活在一起，还对我这么好，最后还不是只有一个结果吗？然后呢，唯一的结果还不是要我自己负责。  
浩小兔忽然就生起了气，气自己陷入了一个温柔陷阱。他倏的站起来，一句话都不说地上楼了，留下一脸懵地珉汪汪。  
珉汪汪这一个星期过得好幸福，除了每天晚上小兔子都只能抱不能吃以外，什么都很完美。小兔子软乎乎的，脾气很好，喜欢笑，笑起来声音也很可爱，珉汪汪觉得自己每天被一团棉花包裹着。小兔子刚来的时候很认生，不喜欢说话，只是瞪着眼睛滴溜滴溜地转，但是养了一两天就会怼他了。珉汪汪也不生气，这是浩小兔对他敞开心扉的信号，他煞有介事地想。  
小兔子什么时候才能胖一点起来呢，珉汪汪叹着气。每天抱着可可爱爱的兔子睡觉，是一只正常汪汪都会忍不住的吧！他只能在实在忍不住的半夜，趁浩小兔呼吸均匀了，缓缓起身，偷偷跑到隔壁房间自己解决。  
怀里还残留着浩小兔的气息，在一片黑暗中，珉汪汪闭着眼睛，手往下摸索，开始套弄起来。浩小兔做这种事情的时候也一定是软乎乎的。浩小兔的腰很软，珉汪汪觊觎很久了，那时候一定要吻他的腰。浩小兔的声音也很软，如果叫出声的话一定会软得滴出水来，想想他就头脑发胀。浩小兔的耳朵很敏感，很容易变红，如果往他耳朵里吹气他会不会变得更软。珉汪汪呼吸变得粗重，手上的速度加快，在脑海里一阵烟花中喷出白浊，他缓了一会儿，去卫生间冲洗掉身上欲望的味道，然后轻手轻脚回到房间，把自己的小兔子抱紧。  
珉汪汪很疑惑小兔子怎么突然不高兴了，赶紧跑上楼，小兔子坐在房间里一句话也不说，撅着嘴，看他进来直接转了过去。珉汪汪更疑惑了，走过去从背后抱住小兔子：“怎么啦？”  
“没有。”浩小兔硬硬地回了一句。  
珉汪汪摸着浩小兔的背，讨好地说：“消消气消消气，你倒是告诉我怎么了嘛！”  
浩小兔一下子弹起来：“不要摸我！”  
“不摸不摸了。”珉汪汪举双手投降。  
浩小兔脸很红，他把珉汪汪推出房门，说：“我没有不高兴，你让我自己休息一下就好了。”  
在珉汪汪疑惑的眼神里，浩小兔拼命点头：“真的，真的。”  
珉汪汪一出房门浩小兔就把门一关，还落了锁。一套动作行云流水一气呵成，珉汪汪坐在门口，开始思考今天到底发生了什么，可是想了半天脑袋都还是空空的，只能作罢，摇摇头叹了一口气下楼了。  
浩小兔在被窝里，脸都要滴出血来。对于兔子来说，摸背简直就是赤裸裸的性暗示，甚至已经到发出邀约的程度了，珉汪汪到底是没有了解好还是故意的啊，简直是流氓！  
他前端不可抑制地抬起头来，刚才他虽然及时制止了，但还是被呼噜了好几下。前端渗出的液体都有些打湿内裤，他将手覆在上面，心里咒骂着。他咬着嘴唇，但是随着手的动作，还是溢出一些细碎的呻吟，直到没多久射了自己满手，然后躺在床上喘着粗气，拣过纸巾擦了手，微微把门打开一个小口，观察了一下珉汪汪已经下了楼，才飞快地把自己藏进浴室。  
进浴室的时候还在喘着气，他瞪着眼睛，走马灯一般回忆了一下刚才发生的事情，呜咽了一声差点一头撞晕在镜子前。丢脸，太丢脸了，来到这里以后丢脸的频率也太高了。  
接下来这一个星期，浩小兔过得提心吊胆的，时刻提防着珉汪汪摸他的背部。珉汪汪时常会被他突然的弹开吓到，但是为了防止再次发生那种丢脸的事情，浩小兔还是决定一边躲着珉汪汪一边督促他去学习一点兔学知识。  
但是，珉汪汪实在是太黏糊了！  
珉汪汪和浩小兔都喜欢画画，珉汪汪家有一个很大的画室，浩小兔来的第一天就把自己的画具都搬了进去。浩小兔以前喜欢把自己一个人关起来画画，来到珉汪汪的宫殿以后，自己一个人安安静静作画的次数急剧下降，和一只汪汪面对面作画的次数急剧上升。珉汪汪很会画画，画肖像画画得很好，浩小兔每次撅着嘴问：“你好好画嘛，你干嘛老看着我呀？”珉汪汪就会眼睛亮亮地回答：“我在画你呀！”  
浩小兔不高兴，浩小兔又不高兴了。和珉汪汪不一样，珉汪汪高兴的时候小虎牙会直愣愣地戳出来，周身都洋溢着开心的空气。珉汪汪不高兴的时候眉眼就耷拉下来，脸上就写着“快来哄我”四个大字。浩小兔情绪不太外露，所以就算不高兴也就是看着兴致低落了一些，没有太大的差别。但是浩小兔是真的很不高兴了，最不高兴的事情是，珉汪汪这么认真地看着他画画，是不是以前也这样看着他的恋人画过画呀？看着那只动物的眉眼，一笔一笔的，先画一个化形以后的样子，再在旁边画一只小小的本体，再像现在一样说：“我画的浩小兔真漂亮！”  
不高兴就是不高兴，浩小兔蔫蔫地站起来，这段时间情绪起伏好大，好容易不高兴，他和珉汪汪打了声招呼说自己累了想休息一会儿，就上楼了。  
珉汪汪倒是没有不高兴，只是奇怪得很，自从那天画完画以后，浩小兔就开始躲着他了。平时浩小兔会睡前安安静静缩在他怀里，有时候睡迷糊了还会不自觉往他怀里拱。如果自己要挠浩小兔痒痒，就会被浩小兔发现，在手戳到痒痒肉之前被牢牢抓住，然后珉汪汪就可以把浩小兔软软的兔爪子顺理成章地握在手里。浩小兔的头发特别多特别软，让珉汪汪总是心里痒痒的，一看见就想薅一把。平时浩小兔最多软软地说一声：“干嘛呀？”可是这几天，一摸脑袋就弹起来，睡觉的时候离得远远的，手不让摸，背更是碰都碰不得。珉汪汪好郁闷，浩小兔这是叛逆的青春期来晚了还是突然莫名其妙嫌弃起自己了，怎么办嘛。  
珉汪汪只能打电话给万能小boo。  
“所以就是躲着你呗？”  
“对啊！”  
“还有别的症状没有？”  
“我想想啊……”珉汪汪想了想，突然笑起来，“你知道吗？他这几天会突然冒出耳朵，长长的软软的，特别可爱！”  
“诶咦！”小boo恨铁不成钢，“你能不能稍微查一下兔子的习性啊？就算他化形了他也还是只兔子啊！”  
“啊？”珉汪汪好疑惑。  
“你俩是不是婚后生活不和谐啊，他怎么这个事情都没有和你说？”  
珉汪汪困惑地抓抓头发：“神神叨叨的，不跟你说了。”  
珉汪汪放下电话，想了想还是拿过了电脑，搜索“兔子习性”开始细细浏览起来。  
“喜欢吃蔬菜，这个我知道！”  
“爱干净，幸亏我喜欢整理房间。”  
“摸背，摸背会高潮啊……”  
“冒出耳朵和尾巴，情绪起伏，发……发情期！”  
珉汪汪的脸红起来，他丢掉电脑，怵怵地走上楼，看见浩小兔坐在床上看手机。耳朵直愣愣地竖着，裸露在空气中。珉汪汪咽了咽口水，走到床边，摸了摸浩小兔的耳朵：“怎么又冒出来了。”  
浩小兔猛地弹开，脸红得不行，断断续续地说：“不要……不要碰我耳朵！”  
声音软软的，毫无说服力，珉汪汪又离他近了一些，摸摸浩小兔的尾椎骨，果然摸到了一个软软的小球：“尾巴也跑出来了诶……”  
浩小兔气得不行，但是被珉汪汪揪住了尾巴，又没有力气。浩小兔想让珉汪汪放开他的尾巴，可是他头晕得话也说不出来，兔子急了还咬人呢，浩小兔生气地想着，于是一口咬在了珉汪汪脖子上。珉汪汪“嘶”了一声，低下头来，衔住浩小兔的嘴，低低地说：“咬着里才对。”  
浩小兔还没有反应过来就被吸干净了嘴里的空气，他没有接过吻，可是珉汪汪好像很熟练的样子，他来不及想些别的东西就被撬开了齿关，嘴里酸酸的没有力气咬合，于是舌头被带着一起舞蹈。珉汪汪扫过他嘴里没一处角落，仿佛在寻找什么宝藏，一寸一寸的，直到他的脸涨得红红的，珉汪汪才放开他。  
浩小兔缓了一会儿，呼吸和意识才慢慢回到他的身体里。他生气地把珉汪汪推开，说：“你怎么这样！”  
珉汪汪一脸无辜的样子：“你咬我一口，我咬你一口，正好啊。”  
浩小兔处在发情期，本身就敏感，被吻了这么久眼睛也湿湿的，周身都热热的，连声音都软得不行。珉汪汪凑过去问：“你这个……要怎么办啊？”  
“不用你管！”浩小兔还在生气。  
浩小兔把珉汪汪推出房间，转头把门一锁，靠在门上慢慢滑下来。好生气哦，珉汪汪怎么能这样，有恋人的情况下还来亲他，招惹发情期的兔子，他的耳朵差一点就要缠上去了。  
好生气，浩小兔没有力气，一步一步挪回床上，又躺了进去。  
发情期什么时候过去啊！  
浩小兔也知道发情期的自己情绪起伏好大，就算满心都是委屈，在珉汪汪敲门说该吃晚饭的时候，还是撅着嘴下了床，打开门，轻飘飘地说了一句“保持距离”就弹出去了。  
浩小兔安安静静地吃珉汪汪今天做的拌饭，珉汪汪目光灼灼地盯着他，让他觉得有些紧张。他一抬头就撞进去，赶紧撇过了眼睛。浩小兔不是逃避的性格，他语气有些生硬地问：“你准备什么时候和我离婚呀？”  
“什么离婚？为什么要离婚？”珉汪汪瞪大了眼睛。  
“我们不是为了，为了和平联姻吗？是不是不打仗了，和平协议达成了就离婚了啊？”  
“谁跟你说的！”珉汪汪急起来，“我们不能，一直一直，一直一直，在一起吗？”  
浩小兔把心里的郁气一股脑地吐出来：“那你藏着的恋人呢？别瞒我我都知道了！”  
“什么恋人？我不知道啊。”  
“就，就第一天晚上你和他承诺，绝对不碰我的那个啊。”  
珉汪汪呆呆地思考了一下，终于想起来那天晚上自己和小boo的谈话可能被浩小兔听到了一部分，这下误会大了。他直愣愣站起来，扑过去抱住浩小兔，脑袋在他的肩窝里磨蹭，把浩小兔磨成一滩水一样软。他声音低低地说：“没有恋人，哪里来的恋人，我是在和朋友说，我的小兔子太瘦了，我心疼，不敢碰你呢。我当然当然，只有你一个恋人啊。”  
浩小兔本身就在发情期，珉汪汪的声音低沉，整个人埋在他身上，像一个行走的发热源，连声音都好像从他的身体里透出来一样。他咬紧牙关说：“你先起来……”  
他努力控制着自己的意识，可是他的耳朵可不听话，竖得神采奕奕的耳朵耷拉了一点下来，缠上了珉汪汪的脑袋。珉汪汪委屈地说：“你看，你自己不让我走的。”  
浩小兔羞得想埋进地里，可是他的身体却更加兴奋了，他甚至能感受到身体里流出些液体来。他的理智崩坏在珉汪汪伸手摸上他耳朵的瞬间，上下摩挲着，在他耳边吐着热气说：“小浩的耳朵好软啊。”浩小兔终于低低地哭出声来，声音颤抖着说：“帮帮我……”  
珉汪汪看了一眼桌上的晚饭和自己怀里面色潮红的浩小兔，果断抱起了小兔子上楼。  
浩小兔抬起头要咬他，兔子咬人劲儿可不小，珉汪汪疼得倒吸一口凉气，叼住他的嘴唇顶进去，舌头滑进去和他纠缠在一起。珉汪汪衔着浩小兔的唇珠吮吸起来，好像能尝到甘甜的果汁味道，珉汪汪砸吧砸吧嘴，嘴唇向别的地方游移过去。  
浩小兔被砸进床里的时候两人都已经喘着粗气了，珉汪汪硬得不行，勉强维持着清醒，动作尽量轻柔地扒光了浩小兔，嘴唇对着胸前那颗茱萸便含了进去。他的虎牙很有优势，轻磨的时候能听到浩小兔泛着奶音的呻吟。他忍了又忍才没直接进去，伸进去两根手指探探情况。但是发情期的小兔子那里早就又湿又软，紧紧包裹着他的手指，甚至贪吃地发出“叽咕”的声音。他们两个都听到了声音，浩小兔呜咽一声就想害羞地用兔爪子挡住脸，被珉汪汪一把抓住，环住了自己的脖子。两根手指显然满足不了发情期的小兔子，可是珉汪汪又没有进一步的动作，浩小兔不好意思说出什么出格的话，只是哼哼唧唧地叫着。  
珉汪汪探进去的时候便被里面的泥泞状况惊了一下，湿得让他的触觉有些失真，便不敢贸然动作。直到小兔子带着春意的上扬的尾音缠绕着他，他才咽了一下口水往里戳刺进去。珉汪汪第一次做这种事，手上的动作便有些冒进，戳得浩小兔发出一声声像鼓点一样急促的喘息。可是不够，浩小兔生气地想着，不够。发情的潮热让他整个人仿佛被热气包裹着，床单和下身的摩擦似乎成了依靠与折磨并存的存在，床单不听话似的微微纠缠了一下，便激得他一个激灵，后穴涌出的液体停都停不下来。他终于忍不住，带着哭腔断断续续地说：“你……快点，好不好？”  
珉汪汪哽了一下，舌头舔了一下干涩的嘴唇，再安全的犬类危险起来也带有狼的特性，他叼着浩小兔的脖子，又啃又咬，虎牙磨蹭得白皙的皮肤通红，身下火热的性器抵了进去，刚开始还带有担心和怜惜地慢慢顶弄着，但自制力在浩小兔一声比一声高昂的喊叫和后穴紧致的包裹中土崩瓦解，于是便开始了凶狠的顶弄。  
说顶弄也是不准确，浩小兔在强烈而急促的快感中勉强找回一丝清明想着，这几乎是捅进来的程度了。他下意识抓住了珉汪汪的手臂，珉汪汪的动作顿了一下，哑着声音问：“怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”  
快感冲击着浩小兔的大脑，滚烫的呼吸喷洒在他身上，浩小兔连零碎的音节的难以捡起，更别说发出完整的句子了。他呜咽了一声，只能抬起无力的腿夹住珉汪汪的腰，忍不住夹弄了珉汪汪一下做以回应。珉汪汪暗骂一声，身下更大力地顶弄了起来，还去舔他的长长的耷拉下来的耳朵。浩小兔眼角发红，流出眼泪，身下也流出眼泪，像刚出生的小兔子一样发出不成词的胡乱的细声喘息。  
珉汪汪把他反过来，是最原始的动物交媾的姿态。他将浩小兔的臀部抬起来，放纵自己在原始的欲望里沉沦，大开大合的操弄起来，手在背部摩挲着。浩小兔被弄得哭起来，眼泪在床单上留下一滩水渍，手被死死的压住，前端快要到巅峰，大脑里阵阵闪着白光。可是却不能被舒缓，后面又被顶弄得迅猛而激烈。浩小兔把腰塌下来，前端便摩擦到床单，带来短促而激烈的快感。他忍不住叫出声，因为他塌腰的动作，珉汪汪进得更深，他感觉到身体里的东西变得更大了。他一下一下塌着腰，蹭着床单射了出来。  
珉汪汪深埋在他体内，又连续抽插了几十下，也射了出来。浩小兔没有力气，软趴趴地粘在床上，声音哑哑的，对珉汪汪说：“你出去。”  
珉汪汪低低地笑了一声，慢慢往外退，听到“啵叽”的声音，浩小兔的脸红透，他感觉到身体里有什么东西流出来，被操开的地方又松又软，夹不住精液便顺着滑了出来。珉汪汪凑到他耳边说：“你看，我出来的话，就都流出来了。”然后就又捅了进去。  
珉汪汪声音低沉，还带着纵情完的满足感和一些沙哑。听完珉汪汪讲话，浩小兔只感觉身下又不对劲了。珉汪汪埋在他体内，自然是知道这一点变化的，于是便笑起来：“你这么急呀？”  
浩小兔羞得说不出话来，只能伸手掐珉汪汪的手臂。珉汪汪握住浩小兔的手腕说：“好了好了，知道你急了，来了啊。”  
浩小兔还想说点什么，便被珉汪汪的动作逼得没了声音。  
一切结束以后，珉汪汪抱着没了力气的浩小兔去洗澡，浩小兔还在意着白天的事情，捏着珉汪汪的手指问：“你真的没有金屋藏娇吗？”  
“藏了个你算不算？”  
“我问认真的呢！”  
珉汪汪正色道：“我是真的很喜欢你，很期待和你一起生活的每一天。”  
浩小兔被珉汪汪的直球弄得红了脸，点了点头。珉汪汪凑过去说：“我也有一个问题要问你。”  
“什么啊？”  
“你的发情期，有多久哇？”


End file.
